


It Wasn't His Fault (The End of Overwatch Part 1)

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Series: The End of Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: He didn't know how it happened, but Jack had to hope he wasn't the only survivor of the incident.





	It Wasn't His Fault (The End of Overwatch Part 1)

Neither of them were sure of how it happened, but they knew how it started. Jack confronted Gabriel about Blackwatch operations. Gabriel accused Jack of stealing his chance to lead Overwatch. The fight started, doesn’t matter how. In the fighting somewhere, something caused an explosion. It was devastating. When Jack woke up, bloodied and broken, he had one thought.

“Gabriel!”

He shot up, pushing rubble off of him through the pain and broken bones. He searched through the ruins around him, the remains of all he’d built. He was nowhere to be found.

“Reyes! Can you hear me!?” he shouted as he ran through the stone and glass. He began overturning the rubble, hoping not to find a corpse. Jack could feel his legs wanting to give out, he could feel his lungs wanting to collapse. He wouldn’t let them. Not until he knew Gabriel was safe.

He heard someone approaching from behind. He quickly turned.

“Gabe?”

It was Dr. Zeigler. She had her Valkyrie equipment. He disregarded her.

“Jack, please…”

“I have to find him Angela.”

He dug through the rubble. She could see his hands blistering.

“I’m...I’m so sorry Jack. I’m afraid Gabriel is-”

“Don’t you dare!” He stood to face her. She stepped back, hand on her blaster. “Don’t you dare say that to me!”

He took a moment to recollect.

“I’m going to find him.”

“Not in this condition. Let me fix you up, then we can-”

“We don’t have time. He’s here somewhere.”

“Jack, you can’t expect to-”

“I can’t let him die, Angela.” He knelt on the broken ground. “I can’t let him die.” She couldn’t see he was crying. His tears mixed in with the blood and sweat. He was weak and slow, barely able to lift the rubble.

“I’m sorry Jack.” He heard her weapon charge, setting to stun. “But I can’t let you die either.”

He stood up, straining his broken body. He turned and walked towards Angela, not breaking eye contact.

“Jack, don’t…”

He continued on. He walked right into the barrel of her weapon. He grabbed it and held it to his chest.

“I already have.”

He stood for a moment. Angela pulled back the gun. Before she could, Jack grabbed it from her.

“Jack...what are you doing?”

He looked down at the weapon. For the first time he had a weapon in his hands he didn’t know what to do with. He threw it into the rubble and turned away from the doctor.

“I didn’t make it out of here.”

“Jack, what does that-”

He turned one more time to her. She could see the sadness in his eyes, the regret painted across his face.

“I didn’t make it.” He said, emphatically.

 

He didn’t want to go on. So he didn’t. As far as he was concerned, Jack Morrison died with Overwatch. With Gabriel.


End file.
